koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ujiyasu Hōjō/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Ujiyasu Hōjō. Samurai Warriors 3 *"They call me the Lion of Sagami. You don't want to find out why!" *"You miserable wretch!" *"Take this!" *"Feel my wrath! Run on home now!" *"That's one less fool to get in my way." *"Fall back, if you don't have the courage." *"Save your awe for when I do something really amazing." *"I didn't know I still had it in me." *"Me, an unrivaled warrior?! Tell me something I don't know!" *"That's the spirit. You've got this in the bag." *"Does it feel good to pound on an old man?!" *"Hmph! I am tired of having to deal with such ineptitude!" *"The lion still gives his all, even when hunting a mere hare." *"When entering a battle, one must be prepared to meet death!" *"What took you so long?" Warriors Orochi 3 *"These fools don't know what they're in for!" *"We sure shut those fools up." *"It's time for the Lion of Kantō to clear a path through these fools!" *"Well, I wasn't expecting much to begin with." *"Now I've got some good stories to tell the wife back home." *"Here, please take this with you. I don't think anybody will get as much use out of it as you." *"That was impressive." *"Fools like you always get ahead of themselves." *"I racked up quite a score in that last battle. When the going is that good, you should always try and get what you can." *"The cowardly Lion of Sagami hasn't fought many battles recently. Although I'm glad, it is getting a bit boring." *"All of this fighting has got my back aching... But, if it helps protect our friends, I'm willing to suffer through it." *"This fish tastes amazing... Just like back home. Oh, it looks like I've had a little too much to drink." *"That's one less fool to get in my way." *"Well, the lion is the king of the beasts, after all." *"You're a fool among fools! An unbeatable fool!" *"Let's just say that no one can rival your beauty." *"You're the biggest monster of them all." *"Sun Jian, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"The Little Conqueror is a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms. Impressive." *"It'll take more than that..." *"What, so now I'm supposed to fight myself? What's going on with this place?" *"Not bad at all." *"Good, but not good enough." *"Sorry to trouble you." *"What took you so long, idiot?!" *"You couldn't beat me in a million years!" *"You must really be good if you can beat me..." *"Not bad, kid!" *"Aid from the spawn of Narita, eh?" *"Causing chaos again, are we?" *"Perfect timing." *"You really are the descendant of Sun Tzu." *"The Tiger of Jiangdong is strong and gentle." *"The cub of a tiger is still a tiger, it would seem." *"Thanks, kid." *"Nice job. Looks like it's time for the lion to rouse himself, too." *"Good, but not good enough. You can still do better." *"Worried about me, were you? Soon it'll be my turn to take care of you!" *"What took you, you fool?! I thought I was a goner..." *"You couldn't beat me in a million years, you fool!" *"You must really be good if you can beat me. You're still a fool, though." *"Not bad, kid! Seems like you're finally starting to grow up." *"Aid from the spawn of Narita, eh? I'm happy and ashamed at the same time..." *"You out here causing chaos again? You should take it easy once in a while." *"Perfect timing. Take care of these flies buzzing around me." *"Only a true descendant of Sun Tzu could pull off moves like that." *"The Tiger of Jiangdong is strong and gentle, not like that other sham of a tiger." *"Even the cub of a tiger is still a tiger. Good form, just don't get ahead of yourself." *"Thanks, kid. Sun Jian must be proud to have a son like you." *"We all know how great you are. Now hurry up and put an end to this mess!" *"Keep it up. I'll be watching over you until the end." *"Everything's fine now that you're here. I think I'll take a break." *"Don't worry, I'm still alive. I wouldn't die and leave a fool like you alone." *"This is no place for you, you idiot!" *"This is where I bow out. I don't have what it takes to hurt my friends." *"You've grown up, little girl. You'll be a proper woman soon." *"Concerned for me, were you? Heh, don't worry, I won't die without telling you." *"You're my guardian angel. You always have been, always will be." *"So my faithful monster is here to save me again, huh?" *"Let's hurry up and finish here, Sun Jian. I've got some good wine waiting for us." *"The Tiger of Jiangdong and the Lion of Sagami. You better run while you can!" *"Heh, skillfully done. It seems the Little Conqueror is more than just a name." *"Come running to my side, huh? I feel like I've been saved by my own son." *"Care to play with the lions?" *"I like your aggression... I'll give you that much." *"Now you have angered the lion. I hope you've placed your affairs in order." *"A little bigger and stronger now, are we, lad?" *"As reckless and aggressive as usual, I see. Don't make me send you to an early grave." *"You've grown into quite the man! Keep it up and you may even surpass me!" *"Let's see what you can do, you monster." *"I don't think I can win this... Sometimes courage is a curse." *"At this rate, I'll be in the netherworld myself soon... I won't go out without a fight." *"The lion is the king of the jungle. A tiger is no match against me." *"I thought you were all talk, but it seems you also have some skill to back it up." *"The fun and games are over. Time to pounce on you like the prey that you are." *"I am good friends with your father. You know that, right?" *"Hmph, it seems my words are not getting through. I see Sun Jian has only taught you how to fight." *"A lion is much more dangerous than a tiger. I'll beat that into you like your father should have!" *"Hah, you fool! You should have quit while you were ahead!" *"I'm not sure. But in this battle, I will emerge as the victor." *"I'm not as nice as your father." *"Looks like we have ourselves a tough little hunter here." *"What a pathetically annoying tiger you are..." *"You never know when to back down, do you, Imagawa?" *"Hmph... There's only one way to deal with a monster like you." *"You fool. I'll prove to you once and for all who is the strongest!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"Hear the Lion of Sagami roar!" *"Take it easy. Just try and make it back alive, will ya?" *"Come on, big fella! Let's do some damage!" *"I went training. Mental fortification via the art of fishing! Hey, I said "mental fortification". So it doesn't matter if I caught anything or not!" *"A crazy bunch of fighters, coming together for crazy training? The epitome of craziness! Although eating all together was a lot of fun." Pokémon Conquest *"I'm not over the hill just yet." *"Well, better take 'em on, I guess." *"Let's go." *"You're still sleeping...?" *"Hmm... Can't move, eh?" *"Right, let's put this one to bed!" *"Urgh, this doesn't look good..." *"(Attack)! Do it!" *"Yes, let's do it!" *"I'll show you how this is done." *"(Pokémon) and I are linked. No misbehaving now, okay!" *"Hightailed it, eh?" *"This battle ain't over yet, (Pokémon)! I'm just getting started!" *"Argh! I can't be doing this anymore..." *"Argh! We've been tricked..." *"Not bad. I reckon you've got potential..." *"Time for you to give up... We've won!" *"What a waste of my time! Don't bother coming back again!" *"There'll be no holding back. I'll give this everything I've got!" *"C'mon, let's go." *"Gahh, this'll be the third battle here. Let's put an end to this nonsense quickly!" *"All right. Treat me well, though." *"I'm bored to death in this army... Ain't there a better use for my time than this?" *"Come to think of it, it's ages since I've been in battle..." *"I'm sick of the sight of you. You can do whatever you like, as far as I'm concerned." *"Right, right. Thanks for the good times." *"Right! I'm off on a trip to strengthen my bond with (Pokémon)." *"I wanna meet some new Pokémon. It's okay to take a little trip, right?" *"Hey, thanks. Right, I'm off." *"I guess it's just tough luck for me then, right?" *"Hey, I'm back. It wasn't a bad trip, y'know... Plus my bond with (Pokémon) grew stronger." *"Hey, I'm back. It wasn't a bad trip. Plus I met (Pokémon) along the way." *"Sheesh, I'm shivering... A cold? Medicine would sort me out in no time, I'm sure..." *"Hmm, I'm shivering... That cold from the other kingdom has made it over here? Medicine would sort me out in no time, I'm sure..." *"Hay fever... What a joke! If only I had some hayfever pills." *"Is it ever sticky in this heat! But (Pokémon) seems lively as anything." *"Ooh, I'm sh-shivering like cr-crazy in this cold! But (Pokémon) seems happy as ever." *"Course, (Pokémon) likes the rain. This downpour is lifting his spirits." *"This ain't a bad time to buy up some useful items." *"Hey, wait. Ain't that the girl there?" *"Hey, (Pokémon)... You're kinda different from the other Pokémon I've seen... Do you know what I mean? I reckon I can keep going and going so long as I'm with you, (Pokémon)... I'm relying on you." *"Hey, (Pokémon)... There's something about you. I feel like you've grown." *"You and I have gotta stay together, all right?" *"Haven't seen (Pokémon) since morning. Where has that Pokémon got to?" *"Oi, you can't just go wandering off like that. Huh? What? This is for me?" *"(Pokémon)...? What's going on?" *"I knew you had it in you." *"Sorry, (Pokémon)." *"We're building up our group of allies... But we gotta keep at it - the more aggressively the better! We've still got far to go, (Pokémon)." *"Hey, has our army got to a pretty decent size or what?! See, the Pokémon are happy about it too." *"What, we've got 50 Warriors already?! Hey, that ain't bad... The Pokémon seem pretty tickled as well." *"A festival, eh? Hm. Shall we go check it out, (Pokémon)?" *"I wouldn't mind letting people from other kingdoms get a load of this, you know." *"Right! Now is a good time to recruit some Warriors from other kingdoms! Come, (Pokémon)." *"C'mon... No harm in trying, is there?" *"But... To link with that sort of Pokémon, you must first be able to reach (Kingdom)." *"What a racket! What's going on?" *"Pretty impressive... Whatever happens this year, let's hang on in there, eh, (Pokémon)?" *"So... They all appreciate your taking care of 'em, eh? The Pokémon are pretty tickled as well." *"Hey, what's going down?! They're all angry! Even the Pokémon are annoyed." *"Think they can do what they like with us, eh? Yeah, well I've got news for 'em! I'll take 'em on! C'mon, (Pokémon)!" *"Power, eh...? Well, all right." *"Yeah, well. Not a lotta choice with the state of this army, is there?" *"Yeah, yeah. Think flattery will get you everywhere, right?" *"Well, well... What do you say to that, (Pokémon)?" *"Well? What's it to be?" *"Right. I'll handle this." *"Still need me, do you?" *"Right. Got it." *"We're off, (Pokémon)." *"Eat up, (Pokémon)." *"Hm... Which will it be?" *"Let's hurry up and start." *"Good." *"All right." *"Well done." *"Hmph..." *"Ha..." *"Urgh..." *"What to make...?" *"All this junk. Can't we do something about it?" *"Ha! This is pretty good..." *"What? Press this button?" *"What...?! Wh-What's this weird strength?" *"Hmph... This ain't half bad." *"Yeah... Thing is... I wanna appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"We've still got a long way to go... Don't go getting complacent now." *"Hey, the (Leader) army's doing well for itself... Ain't it high time we thought about stamping them out?" *"Hmph! Nothing ever turns out right, does it..." Category:Quotes